


The Winter Soldier

by galacticsky3s



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticsky3s/pseuds/galacticsky3s
Summary: I am Winter, cold as iceFrozen form that cannot fight





	The Winter Soldier

I am Winter, cold as ice  
Frozen form that cannot fight  
Metal fist that clenches blindly  
Reaching out to where they guide me  
Fear my icy, steely claws  
I long ago bent to their cause

I'm a soldier in a war  
Don't know what I'm fighting for  
I'll protect, and I'll defend  
Til toxic tentacles extend  
Static shocking fries my brain  
How could I lose my own name?

I'm a weapon, I'm a tool  
I'm the puppet master's fool  
When the snow falls, then I hail  
Perfect toy that cannot fail  
Why'd I let them warp my mind?  
Now I'm falling, lost in time

Frozen brother, closest friend  
Sent to fight against my kin  
I cannot stop what they've begun  
There's no escape, I cannot run  
They torture, torment, mock my screams  
And now I see you just in dreams

Brother, how I miss you so  
I lost you in the bitter snow  
And now they tear me into rags  
You were the only friend I had  
Now I can't even trust myself  
My hand is theirs, my heart as well

Some moments, I think to the times  
When we'd together fall in line  
Step by step, a marching pace  
While hidden jokes kept smiles in place  
What was I saying? I forgot  
I'll leave those memories to rot

Through HYDRA's venom, I'm corrupted  
With myself I am disgusted  
You were reaching out to me  
My snow-blind eyes, they couldn't see  
But how am I supposed to trust  
When all that I create is dust

I'm the one you left behind  
There is no way to turn back time  
To go back to the golden years  
They've all been tainted by my fears  
My hand is rust, my heart is ash  
My mind is waste, my soul is black

I press cold metal to your throat  
I hope to god you fucking choke  
You call my name, I hear the cry  
I wonder, who the hell am I?  
To turn against my one safe bet  
I let you go with my regrets

When you drowned, I dragged you out  
When you feared, I soothed your doubts  
I clapped your back to help you breathe  
I held you close when you would weep  
You dropped me in a frozen chasm  
Don't blame me for what I couldn't fathom

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow managed to win a slam with this as one of my pieces, so... Go me, I guess?  
> This came from the prompt "rewrite a fictional character's story to tell your personal narrative." I chose Bucky, because I can relate to the manipulation, loss, and PTSD he experiences.


End file.
